powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutation Inducement
The ability to induce mutations in themselves or other living beings. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Mutation Manipulation. Opposite to Mutation Reversion. Also Called *Biological Acceleration *Deviant/Mutant/Freak Conversion *Evolutionary/Genetic Corruption Inducement *Mutating Capabilities User is able to induce mutations, changes in the sequence of an organism's genetic material, in self or other living beings. The changes can range from minor genetic changes to severe physical mutation, user could even be able to activate recessive abilities in allies or suppress abilities in foes. Note that the user may force instant change or stretch it over longer periods or even several separate sessions. Applications * Activate recessive abilities in people, as well as suppress abilities. * Adaptations via specific mutations. * Beast Transmutation * Body Modification * Disease Manipulation through mutation. * Death Inducement by forcing fatal mutations. * Genetic Disintegration progressive mutations wears out DNA chains. * Monster Physiology * Natural Weaponry * Physical Augmentation * Physical Deformation - Mutate foes beyond recognition or the ability to function. * Power Bestowal by mutating bodies. * Selective Invulnerability - resistance to certain things (acids, poisons, other mutagens, etc.) Variations * Chemical Mutation * DNA Overwrite * Enhancing Mutation * Genetic Mutation * Secondary Mutation Types of Mutation: * Electricity Mutation * Fusionism Mutation * Mystical Mutation * Quantum Mutation * Spatial Mutation * Temporal Mutation Associations * Biological Manipulation * Evolution * Evolution Manipulation * Organic Abomination * Science Attuned Physiology * Transmutation Limitations * Process is often painful. * Learning to use the new abilities/powers may take time. * Mutation Reversion Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Known Objects Known Locations *The Abyss (Made in Abyss); via the Sixth Layer's curse Gallery Kevin_E_Levin_(Mutated).png|When Osmosians (Ben 10) attempt to absorb too many life forms at once, their own DNA will be overwritten with alien DNA, causing them to become a chimeric mixture of those creatures. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) in his mutation form. Devlin Levin (Ben 10).png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) in his mutation form. Xenocyte Mutation.png|A Xenocyte (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) in the process of mutating a human host into a DNAlien. Diva pic.png|Diva's (Blood+) singing can cause any human infected with the Delta 67 agent to mutate into a chiropteran. Light_of_Justice.png|When his body began to mutate as a result of its instability, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) called upon the Light of Justice... Merged Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Distorted.jpeg|...to spread said mutations to his right arm. Dark_eco_droplets.png|Dark eco (Jak and Daxter series) is a dark, poisonous substance that can infect and mutate any life form or object it comes in contact with. File:Scary Monster (JoJo) mutate.png|Diego Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) uses his stand, Scary Monsters to transform Gyro into a dinosaur. Infectia 001.jpg|The mutant Infectia (Marvel Comics) utilized her ability to mutate living organisims for criminal self gain. Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) can force his subordinates and subjects into mutation via a Cursed Seal. Mitochondria_Eve.png|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) awakens the mitochondria in the cells of any life form she comes in contact with, turning them into horrific Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. Chemical X (The Powerpuff Girls).gif|Chemical X (The Powerpuff Girls) Pupa_anime-003.jpg|Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) fed her brother Utsutsu some of her flesh to transform him into a monster just like her. Four Eyes (Christine Yamata).jpg|Christine "Four-Eyes" Yamata (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) can use her knowledge of virology and a special gun to either infect humans with the T-virus or mutate zombies into Crimson Heads. Oozesquito.png|Oozesquitos (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) can mutate humans via their sting. File:Evolutions child scp 040 by silverurufu-d7ykuta.jpg|SCP-040 - Evolution's Child (SCP Foundation) can manipulate living matter allowing her to modify existing life forms to create new ones. Her creations include a shape shifting sweater, a gasbag that plays tunes, and a fuzzy wuzzy wall crawling critter. SCP-427 Locket.jpg|SCP-427 - Lovecraftian Locket (SCP Foundation) is a locket capable of repairing cellular damage and purging any invading compounds or infections when it is exposed to biological material,... SCP-427 Flesh Beast.jpg|...but will rapidly mutate organisms into shapeless masses of tissue nicknamed Flesh Beasts if it's used for extended periods. Werehog Infection.gif|The energy from Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) mutated Sonic the Hedgehog into a werehog. Alf_Layla_wa-Layla_(Sonic_and_the_Secret_Rings).jpg|Erazor Djinn (Sonic the Hedgehog) transformed into Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, what Sonic described as an "incomplete monster", when he absorbed four of the seven World Rings. File:The_Corrupting_Light.png|The Corrupting Light (Steven Universe) was a weapon utilized by the Great Diamond Authority to corrupt and mutate the remaining Gems on Earth. Mutagen (IDW).jpg|When exposed to the mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), the affected person may experience a change in form, an increase in both size and strength, and may even experience a development in special powers. Sh'Okanabo profile image.PNG|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Lord_of_Change_Corruption.jpg|Lords of Change (Warhammer 40k) can mutate any Chaos mortal followers into grotesque mutants. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Inducement Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Horror-Themed Abilities